


Could I Have This Dance?

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Making Love, Moonlight date, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has invited Amy over at his home for a date and things gets very sweet and romantic between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Have This Dance?

_"Wear something nice, darling."_

 

Amy looked at her phone and frowned. Tom sending a text to her and asking her to wear something nice. She had like 20 different dresses and she loved all of them.

"Ugh.. This is going to take a while...", Amy said to herself. She went over to her closet and took out all of her dresses and placed them on her bed. There were blue ones, black ones, pink ones. Ones with pearls, ones with glitter, ones with jewels.

After an hour of fighting with herself which dress she should wear and what Tom would like on her, she decided to put on a soft green strapless dress with pleated hem. It was one of her absolute favorite dresses.

She finished her make-up and hair, dressed up, took her purse, put her shoes on and headed out. She didn't live too far away from Tom, so she thought she could walk to her destination. It all did sound and look great in her head but when she actually started walking on the cobblestones with her 3 inch killer heels, she abandoned the idea and took a cab.

"Oh hi, Amy!"

"Hey, Anya! Didn't know you were on shift today."

"Well, nether did I but the Big Boss call me and told me to take Rich's shift. But where are you heading to? You look too fancy to go to a supermarket", Anya said with a laugh.

"Ah, yeah, no supermarket for me today. I'm heading over to Tom's. I know it's just around two blocks but with these heels? Nu-uh.."

"To Tom's, eh? And looking so gorgeous? I presume you two have a date coming up?" Anya said with a wink.

"Well, yeah. He's been working so much and I haven't had any chance to see him, so he asked me to come over for a supper and wear something nice. I really have missed him, so it's nice to hang out with him without no-one else being around."

Anya drove in front of Tom's building, Amy payed the ride, said her thanks and stepped out to the street. She looked at her phone, 9.45pm. The date was set to start at 10 pm. Amy felt herself nervous. She and Tom have had something going on for the past 6 months and they considered themselves as a sort-of-a couple but nothing physical had never happened, except for a few quick kisses on the lips. She really had been missing him, all she wanted right now was to hug him and feel his arms around her. She didn't really need anything else, just that.

Amy went inside the building and ordered an elevator. It was a 20-story high rise and Tom had a penthouse apartment on the top floor. While going up, she kept on looking at her reflection from the elevator mirror and felt herself like going out on a first date ever. What if Tom didn't like the dress after all? Was her make-up too pushy? Was her hair-do too messy? Did the purse and the dress and the shoes match all together? She felt a twist in her gut. She was actually, really and truly nervous.

The elevator stopped on the 20th floor. She got out and looked at Tom's front door. Should she turn back and just send him a message that she's sick or something? No. No, she couldn't do that. Not to him. She rang the door bell and heard foot steps through the door, coming closer quite fast. She took a deep breath.

"Oh, hello Amy, so nice you-- My god you look... you look beautiful", Tom breathed.

A smile came upon Amy's face. She was so happy to see Tom. And what made her even happier was that her outfit pleased him. She looked at Tom from head to toe. His light brown, slightly wavy hair was set loosely back, he was wearing a light blue satin collar shirt and she noticed two top buttons being unfastened. He was also wearing black jeans, the shirt hem being tucked under the waist band as always. Amy just kept on smiling and looking at Tom, she really did love the sight.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? Please, darling, come in", Tom said and stepped aside so she could enter.

She looked around. "Made a little new arranges with the furniture setting, have you?" Amy asked. The last time she was at Tom's place all the furniture and book shelves were on the different places and now they were set nicely and smartly, what seemed to be, on their right places.

"Yeah, the old setting was.. well, horrid. So, I decided to place them again. You like it?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I do. Hey, you", Amy smiled while turning around facing him and gave him a big tight hug. And right there, in that second, she got exactly what she needed; his arms being wrapped around her body, giving her a strong but yet so soft and sweet bear hug.

"I missed you so much, love", Tom murmured while nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm.. I missed you too", Amy whispered back.

Tom broke the hug and a quiet whine came out of Amy's throat. "I've made supper for us. It's on the balcony", Tom said softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He took Amy's hand and lead her to the closed balcony doors. When he opened them, the view was breath taking. A full moon was glowing on the night sky, the little two-seated round table had its lacy tablecloth on, there were a white candle in the middle, two wine glasses, plates covered with a cloche and silverware. A complete romance on the balcony, that was.

"Oh my....", Amy breathed and stared at the table. She felt like crying, it was just so beautiful and romantic. But that's what Tom was, a silly, romantic funny bunny. 

"Please...", Tom said, pulling out a chair for her. She sat down on it and Tom being a gentleman, he helped her to adjust the chair properly. He lifted the cloche.

"Madame", he said.

"Oh my god.. Tom! This.. Did you make this? It looks like a 5 Michelin Star dish!" Amy exclaimed when she saw what was on the plate: Two fillets of perfectly fried sea bass with shaped baby carrots and potatoes, along with a creamy dressing around it.

"Yes, I did make it. Took me two rounds before I got the fish right. It should be nice and moist."

 _"If only you knew what else is nice and moist on this balcony....",_ Amy thought inside her head.

They started eating and Amy thought the food was orgasmic. It was so good, just like the one you'd get from a fancy restaurant.

"You, Thomas, are the best cook I've ever met. This is super duper delicious!" Amy said.

"Glad you like it. I only wanted to serve the best for my girl", Tom said and smiled warmly. 

Amy felt how a slight blush started to rise on her cheeks. Hearing him saying that she was his girl, made her feel special.

When they finished, Tom took the plates to the kitchen and forced Amy to sit down on her chair when she tried to help him with the dishes. After a short moment, Tom came back, carrying a bottle of Chardonnay, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries. 

"Hope you left some room for the dessert", Tom said while pouring champagne to their glasses.

Amy looked at the strawberries: the insides were scooped out and filled with melted chocolate. Again, all made by Tom himself.

"Open up, you", Tom said, holding a strawberry on his hand. 

Amy grinned, leaned forward and let Tom put the berry in her mouth. The sourness of the strawberry and the bitterness of the chocolate was a perfect marriage, it tasted like a piece of heaven. She ate it with her eyes closed, applying a soft moan.

"Gosh, I didn't realize they were that good", Tom said, laughing.

"If something is food porn, it's this. They are.. I can't even find a word to describe how delicious these are", Amy said. 

They ended up eating the whole bowl of strawberries, drinking champagne, talking, laughing, flirting... 

"Thank you, Tom. This has been a great date", Amy said.

"Sweetheart, the date isn't over yet", Tom said with a wink. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "A proper date should always include a dance."

Amy got chills running down her spine. Tom had really given a thought on this. He made supper from scratch, made dessert, setting everything out on a balcony on a moon light and now a dance. Tom went over to his cd player and when Amy heard what song he had chosen, her eyes filled with tears. 

"Could I have this dance, darling?" Tom said. 

Anne Murray's 'Could I have this dance' was one of Amy's favorite love songs. It was a song that she would love to dance at her own wedding one day.

Tom took Amy's right hand and placed his own on her waist and they slowly started swaying along the music. They looked at each other. The moon light would reflect from Tom's eyes, making them look like they were shiny diamonds. Tom turned them around, now the light hitting on Amy's face. Her copper hair glowed on the light, her eyes glistening.

"You are so beautiful", Tom whispered.

Amy pressed her head against his shoulder, putting her arms around his neck, hugging him while dancing. 

"... I knew forever, you're all I'll ever need...", Tom whispered to her ear along with the lyrics.

Their eyes met once again. They stopped dancing. Tom lowered his head and kissed her. It was the first proper kiss between them. It was deep and sweet. Amy felt how Tom's fingers ran through her hair, his other hand moving on the curve of her lower back. Their tongues met, dancing together, while their lips moved against each other.

When they stopped kissing after a long minute, they looked at each other. Both of them saw love from each other's eyes.

"I want to make love to you tonight. All of you. Would you give me the privilege to do so?" Tom asked.

Amy's whole body shook. A shivering "Uh-huh..." was all she could say.

Tom crashed his lips back against hers and pulled down the zipper of her dress, making if freely fall down on the floor. Amy kicked off her shoes and a squeal came out of her when Tom lifted her up on his arm and carried her to the bedroom. He slowly laid her over the bed, making her watch as he took off his shirt and jeans. 

Then, he climbed on top of her, leaning against his arms so his body hovered just quarter of an inch away from hers. He kissed her on the lips and continued to her jaw, to her neck, to her chest. Amy's breath grew heavy, she loved how her Tom loved all of her. Tom continued south with his mouth, placing soft, warm, wet kisses on her bare skin. He kept on going farther down, kissing her loins, tracing her inner thighs with his tongue up to the crook of her knee, going on to her calves, her feet, ending up giving a cute little kiss on the top of her big toe.

"See, my dear? All of me loves all of you. Every inch, every curve, every spot of you. There is nothing in you that I wouldn't love. Quoting one of my characters 'Would you be mine?' isn't suitable here, it should be 'I need you to be mine'. I need to have you. My body aches your touch, the feel of your skin over mine. If I could decide what I wanted to do the rest of my life, it is to lie next to you, our legs, arms and fingers tangled to each other like tree branches. And we would grow old, being side by side, together, forever. Yes, that's what I want."

Amy hearing those words from Tom made her cry. She cried for being so happy to have someone who would actually love her. Someone to whom she would be the priority, the number one. And it was Tom. Tom was the only one she wanted to be with the rest of her life.

Tom started climbing back up, following the paths he kissed. He put his fingers under the waistband of her panties, pulled them off, placing sweet, agonizing kisses on her folds. His tongue darted out, slowly licking her slit,  making Amy's eyes roll back of her head, softly moaning.

"Mmmm... My own little strawberry you are", he murmured.

He moved up, stopping on her belly, kissing and licking it. At the same time, he unhooked her strapless bra and tossed them on the floor. 

Kissing his way up, ending on her breasts, other hand kneading the other, while licking and sucking the nipple of the other, switching sides.

He continued climbing up, meeting her face, kissing her lips.

Amy couldn't take it anymore so she flipped them around, now being on top of him. She did the same thing to him, kissing his jawline, his neck, moving down. She pulled his boxer briefs off, letting his manhood to spring to freedom. The sight took her breath away. She grabbed the shaft, and slowly started to rub it up and down, making Tom's body become stiff. 

She dropped her head and took a little taste of him; he tasted divine, sweet and salty at the same time. Tom's grunts made the wetness pool even more between her legs, her tongue licking the side of his long and thick penis. She took it inside her mouth as much as she possibly could.

"Ah... oh, Amy... You... oh god.. " Tom panted. Amy loved what she was doing to him. She started climbing back up, straddling him, looking in his eyes.

"If all of you loves all of me... then all of me loves all of you, now and forever", she said softly.

Tom flipped them around, him being back on top of her.

He kissed her, kissed her good, and at the same time pushed all of him inside her, making her moan against his mouth. He slowly started moving his hips, his thrusts being dominant, yet extremely soft and smooth. He kept on kissing her on her lips, on her neck. Pants, moans and grunts would fill the otherwise quiet room.

They made sweet love, Amy saying Tom's name out loud, Tom saying Amy's name out loud. He increased his pace, feeling Amy's walls clutching around him, knowing that she was close to her orgasm.

"Cum.... Cum with me, babe.. Cum with me.. I know you're close. Give in, darling. Give in and let it go..." Tom panted.

And that was all she needed. The pulsing electric wave washed over her, making her scream his name, grasping his hair, pressing her face on his neck, panting against it. Tom's arm muscles tensing, his cock pulsing, shooting the hot seed inside her, groaning, grunting, spitting out her name.

"I love you Amy... I love you... Oh fuck how much I love you...", Tom breathed as he gave his final thrusts.

Tom collapsed over her, staying there for a good while. Then he slowly rolled off of her, lying down right next to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. 

And there they were, their legs, arms and fingers, tangled, like tree branches.

 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE3z-6XO2Ds

 

 

 


End file.
